


Just let him go

by Anemone_Komatsu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_Komatsu/pseuds/Anemone_Komatsu
Summary: Seven years after Ash's death has left. But they still can't forget





	Just let him go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English language, so i know i've got a lot of grammar\punctuation mistakes. So you can tell me about them, 'cause i'd like to write better

“Just let him go, dammit! I want you to be happy again!”

Eiji is tired. He’s so fucking tired of all of it. And when he hears these words from Sing, he just gasps. Seven years. Seven years has left, but it still hurts. Okumura knows, that Sing has the same feelings. He also knows that Nadia tries to keep just only good feelings about her brother and Ash, not to cry, ‘cause they didn’t want it. Eiji knows that Max tries to understand and make himself think that it’s not his fault. And many other people do the same.

Everybody. Everybody who knew about all what happened seven years ago couldn’t forget about it. Eiji knows they have the same feelings, he knows that it’s really selfish from his side not to try live with it, like others do, but he couldn’t do anything with his own feelings. 

Eiji is tired, Tired to find out Ash at every stranger. Tired to check Ash’s computer every day. Tired to keep Ash’s photos in the close box, because every time he looks at them, he feels black burning holes in his heart, which are full of memories-poison. And he is tired to drown in it.

Ash chained him up. Tined him down. And then he left him. Ash left a lot of things, which were part of him, but he didn’t stay by his own. 

Eiji’s feelings were like hills. He slowly tried to climb up, to feel any better. Not to stop near their places and to escape places which were connected with their past. But every time he fell. Eiji’s feelings burned him alive. They strangled him by hands-nightmares in the long dark nights, which made him feel loneliest than anybody else in this world. He was falling inside the black.

Sing saw it. He saw Eiji’s lackluster tired eyes, his always pensive face and his broken, buried alive soul. He couldn’t do anything with it. Sing couldn’t make Eiji feel like he is breathing, like he is human again. Soo Ling could just stay with him, but it made him feel useless.

“Why don’t you let him go?”

“I know you loved him, but you can’t wait him forever. He died”

“Please, Eiji, please! I just want you to be happy! I just want you be happy again, Eiji!”

Sing tried. As hard as he could he tried to exonerate Okumura. He shouted, he whispered, he cried and he begged. But whatever he told he knew his words were nothing. These sores were too deep in Okumura’s heart for curing them just by Soo Ling’s loud, but naïve monologues. Eiji’s heart, his soul was broken and it couldn’t be repaired just by warm sentences and entreaties.

They both had the same pain. The same pain with different names. The pain of Okumura – Ash. The pain of Sing – Eiji. They both didn’t know how to leave this pain, so they continued to live with it. But they both waited. And this waiting made them much closer to each other, than anything else.


End file.
